


Forever and Always

by TheCacklingCrow



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Death, Ecthelion - Freeform, Glorfindel - Freeform, Glorfindel/Ecthelion - Freeform, Happy Ending, M/M, Recovery, Silmarillion - Freeform, Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 20:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCacklingCrow/pseuds/TheCacklingCrow
Summary: The story of how the promise laden in one kiss given on a fateful festival night carries Glorfindel through all of his years. This written work is somewhat surreal more than a  linear story, all the same it is meant to convey heavy emotion and the weight of grief as well as the weight of the promise.





	Forever and Always

Forever and Always

Glorfindel had been waiting at the fountains for half an hour. Ecthelion was late. His Ellon finally arrives and Glorfindel just smiles. “What took you so long?”

Ecthelion smiled and held his hand up in a fist. “I forgot something for you. I had to walk back to the house for it.”

The blonde elf looked expectantly at his lovers hands and pried the musicians hand open. It was empty, but the hand went to touch his neck fondly. The gift of a loving touch. 

Glorfindel smiled and clicked his tongue at the dark maned elf. “Tsk. I could have told you where to find that my love.”

“Where would I have found it?” Ecthelion couldn’t help but smile. Festivals were a favorite for both of them and it was difficult not to be in a good mood as today was the Festival.

Glorfindel taps the corner of his mouth. _“Right here, forever and always.”_

Ecthelion places a kiss there and Glorfindel all but glows. It’s the last time they interact with each other before they part. The screech of dragons sound and the cries of elves in despair fill the air where once there was cheer and song. They both rush to the armory to don armor and arms as siege is lain upon the city.

Glorfindel doesn’t have time to grieve as he takes up arms, bolstering the defenses of many. He watches Ecthelion drown in the fountain courtyard where they had kissed only hours before. His lover takes Gothmog with him in her flowing waters. Ecthelion had lost his blade and removed his helmet in fury and wielded it as a weapon to fell the beast. The Balrog fall atop Ecthelion and Glorfindel could feel him fade as he is drowned, pinned under the weight..Another elf drags him away. There is no rest between the walls of the city being torn down, and and fleeing with Tuor, Idril and Earendil. When the Balrog finds them, He stands his ground, blade in hand with Arnor’s light reflecting off the honed edge like a Silmaril. 

Glorfindel lifted his blade. He knew there was no outrunning this foe, it was stand and fight or die to the flames. Earendil sobbed and watched as Glorfindel and the beast clashed, flame sword bearing down heavily and the elf, mighty in his valor stood his ground. Glorfindel gave no quarter and he herded the foul raving behemoth towards the cliffs. 

For hours Glorfindel holds the great creature off as those behind him flee. The fight is violent and Glorfindel’s vengeance for Ecthelion is glittering and sharp like his blade. Many times a cloven hoof knocks him down and every time Glorfindel rises again. Many time the Balrogs whip of flame finds it's mark and the elf refuses to fall. His fea shines brighter from within after every blow, his resolve unwavering and his shield arm strong. He sheds more of the Balrogs blood than the Balrog leaves burns.

There was no hiding from a Balrog. They hunted the elves. The beast stood before Glorfindel, five stories tall and cloven hooved feet breaking stone underfoot. The ground was frozen, and every thunderous step let off billows of burning steam. The blue hot whip came down and wrapped around Glorfindel’s torso. Many watching stared in awe as the ellon elf cut it short with a slice of his blade and pressed the advantage. The whip dropped from his frame and left him badly wounded , burned even through the armor. The other elves knew, they watched his blood leak from under the armor and still, Lord of the the House of Golden Flower fought on.

Great tar like wings spread and the smell of acrid burning, rotting flesh billowed from them. The great heaping maw opened in a shrill scream of death to rend ears and mountains alike, the beasts breath a foulness like no other. Deep set eyes of hate set on Glorfindel and the ellon stared back into the heart of ruin before him.

"You shall not pass!" Glorfindel bellowed his rage, his gleaming blade swinging in a wide arc. The beast was tiring and Glorfindel saw his chance! He took it, the ellon slicing the Balrog's hamstring and with an agonized cry the creature fell from the cliff. Just as the breath of relief left his lungs, his heart filled with dread. His world turned sideways as a flaming hand gripped him by the hair. Those watching cried in grief and horror as their brave friend went over the cliff side and fell, burned and battered upon the rocks. 

A sharp pain hits Glorfindel as he hits the crag, the landing breaking his already exhausted body. His last breaths leave him just as the great Eagle lands beside him, giving a mournful nuzzle under his chin with it’s beak. Even had the crag not broken his fall, the tumble down the mountain broke everything else, and his lungs are full of blood. A quiet sigh from the bird and the Eagle waits, knowing Glorfindel’s fate. A charred hand that once held a noble blade touches a razor bill in consolation, then slides off and drops to the cold stone. He has no energy left. Everything hurts so bad. _Mandos take him. It hurts. He's too broken to help them anymore._ He can barely breathe. Great billowing wings of golden brown unfold, and Glorfindel feels weightless. He’s only half coherent as the Eagle raises him from the mountain side and the elf's fea fades away before they land. Idril openly sobs with Earendil over his battered frame and Tour never forgets the smell of Glorfindel's flame scorched body.

In the Halls of Mandos Glorfindel gasps awake with a broken cry. Like the other fallen souls surrounding him, they are all bereft in mourning. Gondolin the ever fair has fallen. Hands grab him and hold him tight and Glorfindel panics. It takes him weeks to break free of the panic and those hands are there. _Forever and always._ The fea needs time to recall living without the body. Ecthelion never leaves his side. Lips press to his cheek and Glorfindel realizes where he is. His hands shake and he sobs brokenly into Ecthelion's shoulder in the Halls of Mandos while those he saved bury him in stone upon the mountainside. "I know my love. I'm here. _Forever and always."_ Are his love's words as Ecthelion consoles him just as much as takes solace from Glorfindel's presence. Ecthelion's eyes are far from dry. Glorfindel hadn't been far behind him. They suffered both deaths together, felt each others last breath and heartbeat from afar.

Hundreds of years pass and Glorfindel and Ecthelion take it upon themselves to help Mandos with the grieveing souls. For recovery of the fea must be had before they can merge with the new body. It was not asked of either of them, but both take it upon themselves for thousands of years. The task of helping the wounded souls through their grief to be reborn. When the day comes and the Valar ask for Glorfindel to return to Arda, He takes a moment to kiss Ecthelion on the cheek before he leaves the Halls for good and is reborn. _Forever and always_ is the quiet promise with that particular kiss between them.

So Glorfindel makes the journey to Imladris and stays for many years until after the War of The Ring has ended and the reign of Isildur's heir has passed away. Finally, he can take no more and sails with Elrond and his sons. He has been parted from Valinor long enough. What he doesn't expect upon arrival is for Ecthellion to have been reborn and waiting for him on the docks.  
When he see's the ellon tears of joy well in his eyes and he is at a loss for words. Ecthelion steps forward smirking and offers a closed fist. His usual manner of giving smalls gifts. Glorfindel gently pries his fingers open, and warm, wonderful lips press to his own. _The gift of love, forever and always._

And that was how they loved one another, forever and always, until the end of days.


End file.
